Tsc
by Lady Kook
Summary: [UN] Depois da Quarta Guerra Ninja, Sasuke, resolveu ir em busca de um novo caminho, deixando seus amigos para trás, mas ele não esperava voltar tão cedo para Vila oculta da folha e se apaixonar por uma certa garota irritante de cabelo rosa.


**Capítulo Um: Tcs... Por que tinha que ser logo o Naruto?**

Ao fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja meus conflitos internos me levaram a seguir um rumo totalmente distante de Konohagakure, onde outrora fora meu lar. Lar este que, mesmo não querendo, continha pessoas que criei laços _afetivos_ que me fizeram mudar ligeiramente, o conceito conturbado que tinha referente à Vila que destruíra meu clã. De certa forma, eu não conseguia me desligar daquele lugar, não completamente para seguir o rumo de paz que eu tanto almejava. Parecia que quanto mais eu me distanciava de Konoha, mais me sentia angustiado. Chegava a ser inquietante.

Tentei seguir, mesmo com aquele misto de sentimentos perturbadores que até então, eram-me desconhecidos, mas _aquilo_ me perseguia em qualquer lugar; como uma doença, que aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos. _Tcs_ , e ainda tinha aquela... Solidão, que uma vez ou outra aparecia, no entanto eu varria estes conflitos internos como uma sujeira que se deixasse por muito tempo se tornaria um problema.

A Vila da Folha nunca me foi tão estranha como agora, _ela_ me puxava como se tivesse uma corda presa a mim, puxando-me em cada passo que dou mesmo eu persentindo em seguir enfrente. Agora cá estou eu, voltando para aquele lugar que um dia quis destruir, depois de longos setecentos e trinta dias fora.

A palavra "Voltar" e "Konoha" juntas me pareciam estranha, pois vaguei por intermináveis 17520 horas entre Vilas e cavernas, nunca me demorando em nenhuma delas para agora, pensar em fixar-me em um lugar só. _Tcs_ , em que situação em fui me meter?

– Identifique-se – Ordenou o ninja que cuidava dos portões de Konoha.

Como aquele ser desatualizado poderia não reconhecer Uchiha Sasuke? Aquele que salvara junto de um loiro energético e incrivelmente _irritante,_ o mundo que estaria aniquilado pelos planos de Uchiha Madara ou até mesmo, daquela mistura de preto e branco do ex-membro da Akatsuki; Zetsu.

– Uchiha Sasuke – Respondi assistindo a reação apática do ninja mudar-se para surpresa e liberá-lo para sem demora caminhar para torre que concebe o Hokage.

A Vila mudara muito desde que a vira pela ultima vez, tudo estava tão diferente, as ruas e casas haviam sido modificadas e tantas outras coisas que não me demorei em observar. Meus olhos analisaram tudo que podiam enquanto caminhava até a torre. Algumas pessoas que me reconheceram olharam-me torto, outras fitavam-me espantadas e até curiosas. Ninguém imaginaria que eu voltaria tão cedo, não depois de ter passado dois anos longe. Pergunto-me como estão Naruto e Sakura neste momento.

– Sasuke? - Virei-me para a voz, deparando-me com Shikamaru com a expressão de tédio que sempre o seguia. Suas mãos estavam no bolso e o próprio me encarava.

– Hum – Respondi como geralmente... Respondia. Shikamaru me encarou assentindo como se concordasse com algo que pensou e logo perguntou.

– O que o traz a Vila?

Curiosidade nunca foi o forte do Nara, mas algo em sua expressão denunciava que por algum motivo ele estava.

– Resolvi voltar – Dei de ombros como se aquilo realmente não fosse grande coisa – o que era até um pouco verdade, dando em conta que aquilo não era 'alarmante', só preocupante **para mim** , pois era a minha vida que mudaria a partir daquela simples frase. Virei-me para o outro lado ignorando o que ele diria e continuei a seguir para torre, ainda pude ouvir o suspiro antes de finalmente adentrar no prédio do Hokage.

– Sasuke-san – Saudou-me a subordinada da Gondaime surpresa pela minha súbita aparição. – O que faz aqui?

 _Tcs_ , estou com uma "leve" impressão que ouviria muito isso no decorrer dos dias.

– Quero falar com o Hokage – Disse ignorando sua pergunta. Shizune bufou ajeitando a porca rosa (bizarra) nos braços e assentiu pedindo para segui-la, paramos de frente a porta do escritório do Hakage.

– Com licença, Kakashi-sama – Falou Shizune batendo na porta para entrar logo em seguida, sem nem ao menos ouvir a resposta.

Elevei uma sobrancelha ao ver meu antigo sensei sentado no posto de Hokage, rodeado por duas pilhas de papeis com uma cara de quem não dormia há alguns dias.

– Sasuke... O que faz aqui? Pensei que você tivesse ocupado no país da chuva – Disse apoiando a cabeça na mão.

Eu deveria estar lá, mas como sou rápido e eficiente terminei a missão que de vez em quando, me mandavam como pretexto para pagar pelo tempo que passei "infringindo as leis" na minha busca por vingança.

– Eu já terminei e trouxe o relatório – Falei me aproximando da mesa e dando-lhe o conteúdo que descrevia a missão.

– Tão rápido? Imaginei que mandaria uma águia ou algo do tipo para entregar-me como sempre faz... – Questionou Kakashi – Pensei que levaria uma semana para concluir a missão.

– Gostaria de voltar a Vila, Kakashi – Disparei sem delongas e como previsto, vi um leve sorriso pousar na face mascarada. Por que ele não me parecia surpreso?

– Se ficar, terá que entrar para a ANBU, você ainda está em debito com a Vila – Comentou - O conselho concordou em aceitá-lo sem ir preso, porém teria que pagar em tarefas que nós o designaria no decorrer...

– Eu concordo com os termos Kakashi, eu apenas gostaria de um apartamento para minha estadia até eu mesmo comprar um – Interrompi com pressa para descansar. _Tsc_ , será que ninguém percebia que estava cansado?... Acho que não, levando em conta que eu não mostrava nada em minha expressão que denunciasse algo além de apatia.

– O distrito Uchiha está a sua disposição Sasuke, depois do ocorrido com Pain ele foi reformado e se você quiser, pode se instalar lá – Comentou Kakashi me observando atentamente. Como assim se "VOCÊ QUISER?" o distrito me pertencia não era? Se eu desejasse, poderia muito bem ir até lá sem ao menos comentar ou sequer pedir! Deixei esse comentário para mim e resolvi dizer:

– Apenas isso?

– Somente Sasuke – Disse dirigindo sua atenção para os papeis.

Dando as costas para o novo Hokage abri a porta deixando um leve suspiro sair pelos lábios. Eu sinceramente não sabia o motivo de está voltando para Vila. Quando decidi ir embora, pensei que não voltaria tão cedo - se e que um dia voltaria, mas o caso e quê eu apenas seguiria em frente em minha mais nova jornada sem olhar para trás, entretanto, eu ficara surpreso ao contatar que o lugar que eu buscava era onde nos últimos anos me distanciava, embora eu tenha tentado inutilmente desligar-me, por este, ser o causador da morte de minha família.

Eu não sabia explicar o motivo de não conseguir me desligar completamente de tudo que Konoha trazia, no entanto, eu não poderia mais fugir ou sequer tentar esquece-lo como gostaria, pois acredite, eu já havia tentado.

– _Temeeeeee!_ – Gritou a ultima pessoa que imaginava encontrar naquele momento. _Tsc, por que tinha que ser logo o Naruto?_ Apesar de não querer ver ninguém.

Virei-me com uma lentidão irritante, até mesmo para mim. Observei Naruto correndo em minha direção com aquele tão conhecido sorriso rasgado que animava até mesmo um moribundo, mas não a mim e claro. _Tsc..._ Pergunto-me, o motivo de ele ainda usar aquela roupa chamativa... Será que ele não conhecia outra cor além do laranja?

– Cara, eu estou muito feliz em vê-lo! – Sorriu em pura felicidade e continuou ao não ouvir nenhuma resposta vinda de mim. _Tsc_ , por que ele insistia em dialogar com uma pessoa (que no caso, sou eu) que nem respondia? Geralmente quando a pessoa percebe que a outra não quer papo, ela se toca e deixa a outra em paz, mas pelo que vejo, Naruto não se encaixa nesse quesito.

– Pensei que você nunca viria nos visitar _teme_ , as coisas mudaram muito desde sua partida... Sakura-chan ficou muito triste, apesar de fingir não está, porém eu a conheço _dattebayo!_ Mas agora você está aqui e logo no dia que e pra está! Cara, até imagino a felicidade que a Sakura-chan vai sentir ao vê-lo logo no dia do aniversário dela... –

 _Tsc_ , por que ele tinha que falar tanto? Eu nem ao menos perguntei alguma coisa e ele já dispara o que ocorreu em sua vida como se eu tivesse real interesse em ouvi-lo, mas poderia ser pior... Por exemplo, Naruto poderia está gritando como geralmente faz, mas ele não está - o que e muito bom para meus tímpanos, mas agora eu tinha que voltar-me para o que ele dizia antes que o mesmo percebesse que eu não o ouvia e ele acabasse balançando-me perguntando se eu tinha ouvido um terço do que ele dizia.

–... Você tem que vim comigo, vamos ir pro tio Ichiraku comer ramém e comemorar com todos, menos com os pais da Sakura-chan e claro – Falou como se eu me importasse – Seria estranho ter gente velha no meio, mas isso não importa... Kuso! Precisamos ir Sasuke! Ela me matará... Não, provavelmente só me encherá de porrada como ela sempre faz quando faço algo que ela JULGA ser errado... Mais ainda temos tempo para você deixar suas coisas e...

– Eu não vou Naruto – Falei cortando seu barato. Naruto fez um muxoxo.

– _Nanii_? – Gritou descrente com minha resposta negativa. Sempre soube que Naruto era "meio" lento, mas nunca surdo.

– Você ouviu _dobe –_ Disse virando-me em direção ao distrito que particularmente não queria ir, pelos motivos que não quero comentar.

– Eu ouvi seu _teme!_ – Disse aparecendo em minha frente com uma expressão brava. Suspirei irritado. – Eu só não acredito que você esta se recusando a ir pro aniversário da Sakura-chan, aquela que nunca desistiu de você e...

– Eu não pedi pra ela correr atrás de mim Naruto – Disse rodeando seu corpo e seguindo em frente.

Ouvir seus passos ligeiros atrás de mim e ignorei ajeitando minha bolsa de viagem, até eu ser rudemente puxado para trás pela mão do Naruto que me arrastou, quase me fazendo cair. Que porcaria ele estava fazendo? Minha irritação subiu a um patamar que há tempos não subia.

– Que porra você esta fazendo! ? – Rosnei puxando meu braço com a mão artificial que eu ganhará de Tsunade antes de minha viagem juntamente com o Naruto.

– Estou levando você até onde todos estão nos aguardando para comemorar o aniversario de uma pessoa muito importante para nós – Rosnou de volta.

– Estão esperando você e não eu – Retruquei ajeitando minha Katana.

– Você não mudou mesmo né teme? – Questionou bem mais calmo. _Tsc_ , ele era bipolar ou o que?

Tentei seguir meu caminho, mas Naruto seguia-me tiracolo irritando-me profundamente, enquanto, ele tagarelava baboseiras sobre algo que eu sinceramente não estava nem ai. Quando estávamos bem próximo do distrito não pude conter o suspiro aliviado ao saber que dali ele não passaria, mas como aquele não era meu dia de sorte, Naruto me seguiu mesmo comigo o encarando com o olhar mais arrepiante que reservava quando eu não queria qualquer tipo de contato, principalmente do fã clube que se expandiu conforme passava entre Vilas, entretanto, aquilo não afetou Naruto.

– Eu vou com você Naruto – O encarei sombriamente aborrecido - Mas acho bom você ficar longe de mim depois disso. Antes disso, preciso de um banho.

Naruto abriu um sorriso que, sério, eu achava impossível alargar daquela forma e assentiu me seguindo até o portão do distrito fantasma.


End file.
